


A White Birdcage

by crunchturtles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Smut, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Shounen-ai, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchturtles/pseuds/crunchturtles
Summary: Kageyama and Kindaichi are both in love with Kunimi, and the three close friends try to balance their friendship.At the same time, Iwaizumi preys on a young, innocent Kageyama and baited him into having sexual relations with him. Kunimi has his own family problems as well, and the two of them depend on each other for emotional support.However, their relationship sours when Kageyama is gradually outcast because of his egocentric playing style, and they struggle to keep relationships, friendships, and lives in order.This takes place during their time in Kitagawa Daiichi.A KageKuni fic.Prequel to Warm Coffee on Cold Days (OiHina)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to "Warm Coffee on Cold Days" (an OiHina fic), but can be read standalone.  
> Compared to that one, this fic is considerably slow paced; I wanted to try to express the character's lives and emotions in more detail and build up to the climax, so please bear with me if it's a little boring at the start!

If asked to describe his life, Kunimi would probably say - he’s a bird trapped in a cage. Other than being locked in, he’s not making an effort to get out. He didn’t have freedom, but what would freedom do for him? In this place, the bird was comfortable, fed, sheltered, and under the control of his captors.

* * *

“Hey Kunimi, Kindaichi!” familiar faces called out to the two as they stepped into the hall of their new school. “Haven’t seen you guys in a long while!”

An arm was slung around Kunimi’s shoulders as he sat down beside their old classmates from elementary school, Kindaichi took the other empty seat beside him.

“How’s life, Kunimi?”

“Great.”

“Haha, you’re as sluggish as always.”

“Woah Ren, you didn’t tell me you were going to Kitaichi!” Kindaichi and their ex classmates got themselves into another conversation, while Kunimi just sat calmly and quietly in his seat, waiting for the entrance ceremony to start. The most boring thing of all beginnings, a principal’s speech.

It was their first day at a new school, starting a new life as middle school students. Everyone was excited.

* * *

Kageyama almost slept through the whole ceremony. The principal kept droning on and on about their school values and mottos, talking about their school pride and how they should all strive to become great students and experience an enjoyable time in middle school, which was highly uninteresting, to Kageyama at least. He was only here because the school was close to his home and they had a good volleyball team. 

He tried his best to keep a straight face and avoid being seen yawning.  _ When would lunch break be _ , he wondered.  _ When can I start signing up for club activities? _

Once the tiresome event was over and clapping signalled their dismissal to the classrooms, Kageyama stood up and stretched, then headed to the classroom blocks where they were directed towards. According to the schedule on the piece of paper they were handed, their homeroom teacher was supposed to address them in their respective classes now.

_ When will the first years be allowed to join clubs, _ he thought to himself again. To be honest, he wasn’t interested in much else. He didn’t like studying, if there was a school where he could just play volleyball for all the subjects, he’d definitely go there. Volleyball was, unsurprisingly, the only thing on his mind as usual. Sometimes he wondered if he was normal, since he didn’t show any interest in knowing all the cool guys in glass, or getting to know the cute girls in their level, like all his other schoolmates. It was his prime time of youth and all he cared about was making sure the ball dropped on the opposite side of the net. But well, that’s good enough.

“I know it’s not compulsory, but all students are encouraged to sign up for a club they like. The various clubs will be recruiting and promoting themselves in school these few weeks, so make sure to find something of interest.” Their homeroom teacher explained the events that will be happening in school and carefully briefed the class about everything they needed to know, such as where to go for classes and breaks, and when they’ll receive the class schedule. Kageyama listened attentively and made sure to visit the volleyball club’s booth the next day.

Since Kageyama has already decided what club he’s joining, this whole series of fun and joy will be redundant for him. While all the other kids are fooling around, he’ll have more time to play volleyball.

Kageyama yawned as the teacher’s cheerful voice bounced off the walls and watched with half lidded eyes as the rest of the class seemed to respond rather enthusiastically, cheering and nodding and chattering. Apparently they’ll be choosing class reps next week, after they’ve gotten to know one another better. Not that Kageyama cared. Yeah, he really didn’t care.

Either ways, aside from such unimportant (to him, it was unimportant) things, the teacher told them that there were no proper lessons for today, so they can take their time to familiarise with the school. Signs and student volunteers will be assigned to help them out.

Once the teacher released them, Kageyama ignored his classmates’ incessant chattering and socialising in an attempt to secure friends and lead an engaging school life, and walked out of the classroom by himself. Kageyama was simply not interested.

The school was huge and he wasn’t familiar with the compound yet, and he decided that he could start by taking a walk around to check things out - that was an excuse, he just wanted to find a quiet place to be. New students had already formed cliques and were walking around in groups- something that never occurred to him as necessary. He was going to spend all his time on volleyball anyway.

After turning round corners and climbing up flights of stairs, escaping the excitement that seemed to latch on to the entire building, Kageyama pushed opened a door at the top floor which lead to the rooftop- and came face to face with a sudden gust of wind that swirled past him and messed up his hair, which he didn’t really mind since the cool air felt good against his skin. It was spring, but the air was still a little chilly. He closed the door and set foot onto the rooftop of his new school.

He’d expected it to be empty, especially at this time when the second and third years were having lessons, and the first years were busy talking and making new friends; it was the first day of school, after all. But only, it  _ wasn’t _ empty.

In front of Kageyama, was a boy with the same dark hair as him, leaning against the railing with his back facing him. He was staring into the distance, quiet and still, as the gentle breeze made his raven strands sway lightly along with the air currents, his uniform rustling lightly, as the wind brought along pink cherry blossom petals that danced around his slender figure. Was he perhaps not interested in making friends too?

Kageyama stared for just a few seconds more, having to share the rooftop with another person definitely not part of his plans, though he surely was captivated. The boy who had his back to Kageyama emanated a sort of calming, mysterious feel, as if he were an exclusive phenomenon that happened only in the fleeting moments of fresh spring.

“Kunimi!”

Kageyama almost jumped at the sound of a loud voice behind him.

The boy in front turned around, hair partially covering his eyes as the wind gushed past, and they made eye contact for a brief moment. His eyes were dark coloured and empty, though it strangely drew Kageyama to them, making him unable to pull his gaze away.

“Ah, Kindaichi.”

“Where have you been? We’re taking a photo, so let’s go back.”

It was just a brief moment, of a second or two, but Kageyama was helplessly captivated by those beautiful dark eyes, which were so empty and emotionless yet so full of mystery at the same time. When the boy who responded to the name Kunimi looked away and walked off to his friend, Kageyama couldn’t help but stare, looking after his retreating figure until Kunimi couldn’t be seen anymore as they disappeared behind the door and down the stairs.

Perhaps it was the warm, gentle sunlight, perhaps it was the wonderful smell of fresh air, perhaps it was the scene of cherry blossom petals that made the atmosphere so enchanting.

Kunimi had Kageyama wrapped around his little finger since the first day of school.

It was spring, the season of new beginnings.

* * *

A week or so had passed, and Kageyama had finally gotten hold of the club application form and filled in his interest for volleyball. The second and third years of existing clubs had set up booths in the open area near the entrance of the school and handed out flyers to the new students who came by; it was already a week into the beginning of the new semester but the booths were still there, since many students still haven’t chosen a club yet. The school had a vibrant atmosphere. He’d had quite some trouble trying to run away from other persistent club recruiters, who were trying to convince him to join their clubs which were mostly sports related because he was tall for his age and had a good physique.

His classmates too, were rather annoying. They tried talking to him a few times, but somehow Kageyama couldn’t remember their names even though they’ve mentioned it several times during the self introduction on the first few days. He didn’t make any effort to talk to anyone or get along with the class, and he had a really cold and scary expression on his face all the time, so they mostly left him alone. But when they properly sat down and talked to him, he proved to be rather normal, although introverted.

Finally, came the first day of club activities for the first years! Kageyama is filled to the brim with anticipation, changed into his training attire before heading to the gym, excited to start his new volleyball journey in middle school. He was introduced to the sport by his grandfather when he was young, and he got hooked and just couldn’t get his mind off volleyball. He was very thankful for that- if not for his grandfather, he didn’t know what he’d be doing with his life now. Without volleyball, he’d just be an empty shell.

His senpais were nice. The first years were made to line up and introduce themselves, announcing their names, previous experience with volleyball and their position, if any. The moment he looked earnestly at the captain and vice captain, saying “I’m from akiyama elementary, I started playing volleyball in second grade. Setter.” the captain seemed to be a little surprised, and somewhat cautious of him. The vice captain, however, whom he learnt later was the ace, gave him a warm smile.

The two boys he saw on the rooftop on the first day were there too, standing beside him in line in the huge gym as they did their self introductions. He’s only seen them for a brief moment that time, but Kageyama didn’t forget their faces. For reasons unknown to him, the image of the boy named Kunimi kept popping up in his mind - a clear, blue sky with light pink petals, surrounding a seemingly magical boy.

“Hey, you’re Kageyama, right?” The first year with spiky hair approached him, and Kunimi followed closely behind. “I’m Kindaichi.”

Kageyama nodded politely. “Nice to meet you.”

“You’re…” Kunimi eyed Kageyama with blank, emotionless eyes, “From the rooftop the other day.”

“Ah!” Kageyama widened his eyes a little, surprised that Kunimi remembered him. “Yeah. Didn’t know you played volleyball.”

“I played a little in elementary school.”

“Woah woah woah, you guys know each other?” Kindaichi held up his hands and a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face, showing his surprise, and partially upset that Kunimi had made a new friend on his own without telling. Usually it was Kindaichi who introduced him to new people and dragged him around to their groups of friends, as Kunimi has always been the quiet and unenthusiastic type.

“Not really, I just saw him the other day.” Kunimi told him, and before they could continue their conversations, the first years were all called to the middle of the court where they started their first ever session with some warm ups.

That was his first proper interaction with the two first years he saw on the first day of school at the rooftop. They got along relatively well, and found that those two were in the same class, the one right beside Kageyama’s.

* * *

Practice that day was enjoyable and went by in a breeze, and Kageyama received quite some praise from the coaches because his abilities significantly exceeded the rest of his peers. They said that he was still a little rough around the edges, but his growth potential was exceptional. Of course, that made him happy. Being good at something, and being recognised.

By the end of the session, even Kindaichi was left in awe by Kageyama’s skills and techniques, and called him a natural at sports. Kunimi too, had agreed that he was rather good at it. The whole scene of being patted on the back and praised by his new teammates made him feel a strange sort of warmth, something that was pleasant and tingly.

The first years were told to gather around.

Oikawa, the captain, gave them a debrief, telling them about the rules of the club, training schedule, and all the things they needed to know. They ended off with collecting all of the first years’ contacts and adding them to the volleyball club chat group that was used for dissemination of information.

“This is so cool, I’m excited!” Kindaichi exclaimed to no one in particular. His friend, Kunimi, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be half as enthusiastic as he was.

“Are you heading home now, Kageyama?” Kindaichi asked.

“I’d like to practice a little more.” He shook his head.

“Seriously!?” Kindaichi made an exasperated face, “You’re still going to practice? Well, we’ll be heading off first then.”

With that, Kindaichi and Kunimi left the place. They said they stayed near each other, so they usually went home together. Kageyama watched, looking at Kunimi’s back view till he turned out of sight round a corner.

“Kageyama, you’re still going to practice?” 

The boy looked up and saw his vice captain walk towards him. The rest of the club was already packing up and preparing to leave. He must have overheard them talking just now.

“Yes, Iwaizumi-senpai, is that okay?” he asked politely.

“That’s okay, but we need to lock up the gym after training every time, so get the key from me if you want to stay for extra practice next time. But for today I can practice with you.”

“Thank you very much! Sorry for the trouble, senpai.”

* * *

It was getting dark. The only ones left in the gym were Iwaizumi and Kageyama. It was a rare sight, though Kageyama didn’t know at the time, but Oikawa who was always together with Iwaizumi had gone back home first, because he had something to do.

Right now, Kageyama was practicing receives from the balls serve-spiked his way by the vice captain. Iwaizumi had a sturdy build and well-toned, large muscles, more than anyone else. The balls thrown his way were extremely heavy, even though the third year didn’t seem like he was putting a lot of strength into it- as expected of the ace of a powerhouse school. Heavy and packed with force as they were, he tried his best to return every one of these balls back into the air with the techniques that he was familiar with from all his years of training.

“You’re quite good, Kageyama. You’ve got a solid foundation.” the senior commented, making Kageyama smile uncontrollably. He loved it when others praised him.The feeling that all the hard work he was putting in were achieving results and receiving recognition.

“Thank you, senpai!” he said, “But I still have a lot to work on. I couldn’t do a proper receive for some of them.” he looked at his palms as he said so, thinking that he needed to improve his control to be able to handle balls that came with more force.

Just as he was about to send another strong serve, Iwaizumi made an “ah” sound like he just realised something, then put down the ball and walked over to his junior, holding Kageyama’s hands out in front of him to inspect them. He frowned and grunted.

“Sorry, I put too much force in them. Go back and rest for today, we can always continue tomorrow.” 

Confused, Kageyama looked down at his arms. His forearms were red and bruised, a good amount more than normal. It must be because he wasn’t used to this level of strength yet, since he’d only been playing against kids and elementary grade schoolers all this while. But this was good! Greater challenges pave the way for greater self-improvement.

“I’m fine, senpai! I can go on!”

Iwaizumi, who had already started picking up the balls from the floor back into the basket, looked pleasantly surprised. “I’m happy that you’re so hardworking, Kageyama. But taking care of your body is equally important.” He took one of Kageyama’s arms and held it out for the both of them to see. “Look, you’ve got to let this recover, if we continue till you’re satisfied, you won’t be able to play for a while.”

That was true, and Kageyama knew. He huffed, and nodded, accepting his fate. He was grateful enough that Iwaizumi had stayed back to practice with him. Then, just as he was looking down in disappointment, a warm, large, calloused hand ruffled his short raven hair, then slided down the side of his face, thumb caressing his cheek. Kageyama blinked innocently and stared at his senior who was standing only inches away from him now.

“Good.” said Iwaizumi. “Follow me, I’ll show you lock up the place.”

“O-Okay!!” 

Kageyama trotted slightly behind him.


	2. Youth

That night, Kageyama reached home rather late. He had his dinner that was left in the fridge for him, had a bath and went straight to bed, dead beat. His room was neat and clean as he’d always kept it that way, his books (hardly touched) and volleyball magazines organised on the shelf, clothes properly arranged and the weights he used to workout were placed in rows against the wall. 

Tired as he was, laying flat on his back, he held up his phone, the bruises on his forearm within his view as he used his phone. He opened the Kitaichi volleyball club’s chat group and scrolled through it till he found Kunimi’s contact. Then, he tapped on it to view his profile picture- it was a picture of a green and red lovebird. 

_ What a pity _ , Kageyama found himself thinking, _ I wanted to see some pictures of his face _ . After scrolling through the social media linked to Kunimi’s contact, he saw more pictures. Photos of him and Kindaichi hanging out together- it seems they were friends since they were children, there were also photos of scenery, and more photos of that lovebird. Apparently it was Kunimi’s pet.

_ That’s cute _ , he thought. Though he wasn’t aware if he was referring to the boy, or the lovebird.

* * *

“Doesn’t Kageyama look like he has no friends?” Kunimi commented casually, as he and Kindaichi walked past their teammate’s classroom that was next to theirs, peering inside at the quiet boy who was sitting alone at his corner seat by the window during lunch break.

His other classmates were all sitting in groups and chatting happily like how middle schoolers ought to be, but Kageyama sat alone in his seat and ate bread. This wasn’t the first time they’ve noticed it, since they had to walk past his classroom to get to the stairs every time.

“Ah...seems like it. That guy doesn’t look like he knows how to make friends, he’s always so stiff and all…” Kindaichi waved his hands around as if he were telling a dramatic story. “How about we invite him for lunch with us next time?”

Kindaichi, as Kunimi had known, was a kind boy who couldn’t just stand aside and watch someone in need without helping.

Kunimi sighed and smiled. “You’re such a softie, Kindaichi. Sure, but you’re taking responsibility if we get ostracised because of him.”

_ Why not? _ Kunimi couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

* * *

In a flash, a few months had already gotten by, and Kageyama had attained the trust of his seniors and coach, and admiration of his peers. Because he started volleyball sooner than others, and because he was so persistently hardworking and strives for excellence without once feeling complacent, he improved at an exceptional rate.

“Kageyama’s doing great, isn’t he? He’ll be next in line for the setter position.” The coach and teachers were saying.

“Yes, he’s indeed showing exceptional talent. We’ve got an amazing first year this year.”

Everyone said he was a prodigy and a genius. At some point in time, Oikawa, their official setter, had started to get a little uneasy. Of course he would be, for something he’d work so hard to achieve, someone else could achieve the same with just a fraction of the time and effort he’d put in. Oh, how he hated the genius Tobio.

Kindaichi and Kunimi agreed he was amazing too, Kindaichi in particular was very enthusiastic and excited about everything. “No wonder Iwaizumi-senpai gives you special treatment,” he’d said, though Kageyama couldn’t understand what he was talking about.  _ Special treatment? _ He tilted his head in confusion. It seemed to him that Iwaizumi was just being nice to him, just as he was to everyone else.

But then again, Kindaichi observed the ace more than anyone else. He looked up to him a great deal and wanted to be like him.

So far, Kageyama stayed back to practice almost everyday, sometimes with the company of Iwaizumi. Occasionally with Oikawa too, though most times the older setter couldn’t stand the sight of him and left first. 

Iwaizumi taught him many things. He trained with him and corrected his posture, taught him tips and tricks on how to receive, block, and serve. Afterwards, Kageyama would help him clean up the place and lock up. Kageyama often felt very happy about that, leaving with a smile on his face. He could learn so many things from his seniors, and they had a good impression of him, he loved it.

Through these extra practices, he got closer and closer to his senpai every time, in terms of physical contact. Sometimes Iwaizumi would hold him from behind, correcting his receiving posture, their bodies touching without any space between, and Kageyama could feel the senior’s hot breath down his neck. Sometimes Iwaizumi would massage Kageyama’s thighs as he stretched, telling him to cool down properly and loosen the tension in his muscles. Sometimes for no reason in particular, Iwaizumi patted or held his junior’s shoulders, arms, and lower back. Although all these happened very gradually though, with just a bit of increase in physical contact every time they were alone, there was no sudden move that caused Kageyama to notice anything unusual.

Kageyama, being young and innocent and ignorant of such matters, shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. 

_ I want to practice harder _ , he thought to himself. To exceed everyone’s expectations, win many games, and become better. He loved the praise he got when he performed well.

* * *

The three first years were sitting together at their school rooftop, having lunch together. Kageyama had been joining Kindaichi and Kunimi for lunch for a while now, ever since they’d invited him. They often teased him about being socially awkward outside of volleyball, and Kageyama said he didn’t know how to make friends, and he didn’t need to, because he wanted to focus on volleyball. He was happy though, about getting to spend more time with and knowing more about Kunimi, whom he found himself unconsciously drawn to.

“You’re such a volleyball nerd!” Kindaichi would joke, to which Kageyama “Haah?”-ed at with his signature death glare.

“That glare’s no joke, Kageyama. No wonder you scare everyone off.” Kunimi laughed.

That gave the young setter a slight blush. “I-I can’t help it! It’s my default face.”

They promised to have lunch together whenever they could, and the three of them developed a strong friendship just over these few months they’d met. Kageyama found himself very comfortable with them, perhaps since they played volleyball too and were the same age as him. It was an enjoyable period of youth, they talked about each others’ interests, favourite foods and hobbies, and volleyball. Such a blissful scene; if only this could last forever.

“What do you think of our upperclassmen?” Kindaichi asked suddenly.

Kageyama thought for a while. “They’re good. I want to learn Oikawa’s serves. I want to surpass him.”

The other two laughed.

“That’s so like you, Kageyama. Can’t wait to beat the crap out of your opponents with those killer serves.” said Kunimi.

“I want to get stronger and win many matches!” the setter declared, to which Kunimi smiled approvingly at.

“What about you, Kindaichi?”

“Well, I think Oikawa’s reeaally good, but I especially look up to Iwaizumi-senpai.” he started. “I mean, just look! He’s so strong, his spike just goes through the blockers hands!”

Kunimi quivered at the thought of his strength. “That’s true, I don’t want to be on the other side of the net of Iwaizumi-senpai.”

“Speaking of which, Iwaizumi-senpai thinks highly of you, Kageyama, I’m so jealous!” Kindaichi continued, when Kageyama blinked in confusion. “Don't you realise? He always pays you a lot of attention, and he’s always looking out for you.”

Kageyama seemed to try and recall, though his obliviousness wouldn’t have caught on to it.

“Isn’t that so, Kunimi?” Kindaichi looked to his friend for confirmation, though he only received an unenthusiastic “I guess so.”

“Eh?” Kageyama suddenly perked up as something caught his attention. He grabbed Kunimi’s wrist, gently, towards himself, surprising the other male. “Kunimi, what happened to your hand?”

There was a dark coloured bruise on Kunimi’s forearm that would have been covered by his long sleeves, only to be caught by Kageyama’s watchful eye when he raised his hand up to drink his packet of yogurt.

“It’s nothing.” Kunimi took back his arm from Kageyama’s grasp. “I accidentally hit something.”

“Ah, how careless! You should be more careful next time, Kunimi!” Kindaichi said, laughing nervously, and diverted the topic. “Anyway, did you hear of the new menu that the cafeteria is coming up with? We should try it sometime.”

Kageyama blinked, looking like he wanted to ask more, but stopped himself. He resigned to going with the flow of their conversation, stealing glances at Kunimi now and then. He seemed so cold and emotionless, his face never revealing anything, Kageyama couldn’t help but wonder what went on in Kunimi’s mind.

* * *

“Oikawa-senpai, can you teach me how to serve?”

Kageyama received nothing but a nasty glare in return. This senior setter, who was holding a ball in his hands, looked like he was going to throw an awful insult, but the vice captain interrupted.

“Don’t worry about him, Kageyama. I’ll practice with you instead.” he said, placing his body between his best friend and the first year.

“Thanks, Iwaizumi-senpai.” Kageyama replied, watching as Oikawa went back to practicing serves on his own. He was a little disappointed, since he really wanted to master those killer serves, but went along with Iwaizumi instead.  _ Next time, I’ll ask him again _ , he thought.

Training that day was rather free and easy; they were allowed to practice whatever they thought they needed more work in. Iwaizumi had spent almost the whole day coaching Kageyama, and the latter pondered about what Kindaichi had mentioned. Perhaps Iwaizumi really was looking out for him. He didn’t mind that, he was grateful for the opportunity to learn from and gain his seniors’ favour. He could already imagine Kindaichi sulking and saying he wanted to learn from the ace too, and chuckled to himself at that thought.

* * *

It was another normal day, Kageyama headed to the rooftop during lunch where he normally had lunch with his two teammates. Today however, he only saw Kunimi there.

“Where’s Kindaichi?” He asked.

“Down with the flu.” came the indifferent reply.

“Oh…is he doing fine? I hope he can get better soon and come back for training.” 

“Don’t worry, he’s not going to die.” he laughed out, something Kunimi rarely did. “All you do is think about volleyball, don’t you?”

The sweet, gentle laugh of his friend drew Kageyama into a dream-like stupor. He ended up staring unintentionally with a small smile on his face.

“I’m going to visit him after practice today, since we stay just a few blocks away.” said Kunimi.

“Can I come with?” without thinking, Kageyama spurted out. “Oh, I mean, I’m worried too.”

That was a lie. I mean,  _ sure _ , he was worried about Kindaichi, but the thought of walking together and spending time with Kunimi was what attracted him. 

“Don’t you usually stay late to practice?”

Kageyama made a constipated face as Kunimi reminded him. He seemed to be caught in a dilemma. Volleyball...he wanted to practice volleyball...but...Kunimi.

“I guess it’s fine for a day.”

The side of Kunimi’s lips curved up. “Great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are little things here and there that the young ones don't really know how to pick up on. I try to have things flow naturally, but I think it becomes a bit boring to read. Is this too descriptive/dreary? Do let me know!


End file.
